Party at Karkat's
by PascalPanda
Summary: Terezi encourages Karkat to host a sleepover at his hive to get everyone together, but when everyone comes over it's mad chaos! Will Karkat be able to control the party or will he and Terezi experience complete chaos at it's finest? Karkat X Terezi along with John X Dave and Rose X Kanaya! M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Karkat's POV**

I bury my face into the soft and silky pillows of the bed that Jade sent to my house for me and Terezi. She told me that if I was ever going to get romantic with Terezi that I needed a real bed, with real sheets. I don't know what it is with Human pleasure but it's no different to us, except they like to get comfy and they don't use buckets. Jade has been trying to get me to hook up with Terezi for a while now, I don't know why but Jade suddenly has interest in helping people's relationships. I roll over and think about her, Terezi. She has matured a lot over the years and I am so glad she and I are Matesprits. Yeah, we are fucking Matesprits. Dave wasn't all that happy about it but he has John now so it's okay. Suddenly I hear a knock on my bedroom door, it's soft at first but then the banging grows louder. Is that Terezi? Or is it Jade? John? Gamzee? Dave? Who knows until they yell through the door.

"Karkles! It's me! hehehe!"

I laugh at the fact that she came un-invited without a warning. She might be my Matesprit but I didn't know she was coming over tonight! I get a little excited and my face lights up. I jump out of bed and run to my bedroom door. I slowly twist the doorknob and open it gently. She is smiling sweetly at me and I can't help but light up when I see that precious face. She runs in and hugs me by surprise, what's up all of a sudden?

"Karkles! How are you?"

"Ha, I'm fucking fabulous now that you are here with me!"

"Sorry I haven't been around often!"

"Hey, it's fine, just hanging out and shit!"

She starts sniffing around, does she detect something, probably the fact that I am going a little red.

"Is that a bed Kar?" oh good, she can't tell I'm going bright red!

"Yeah, Jade sent it here for me, but I mostly sleep in the pod!"

"I love the smell of that bed! Can I lie down on it?"

"S-sure Tez!"

She makes her way over to the king sized bed and leaps on it. She spreads her body all over the silky sheets, then there is me over here getting the good view of her rolling around in her little booty shorts. My face goes a pink tone and Terezi starts giggling.

"What is it that I smell over there? Is it that the candy red blush on your cheeks?"

"You shut up over there, you are teasing me!" I think she noticed, oh well she should know me by now.

"I knew it Karkles! I can smell everything on you!" She gets off the bed and walks back over to me. I guide her in front of me and I wrap my arms around her, she rests her head on my shoulder and we just stand there, enjoying the moment of peace together.

"Hey Karkles!"

"What is it?"

"We should have a party tonight! With everyone there! We could all have a sleepover!"

"What? That is such short notice!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Terezi I'm not so sure! What if Gamzee gives us a hangover or something?"

"We don't have to eat or drink his shitty Sopor Slime again! Pretty please?" How can I argue with her, she seems so eager about it too.

"Alright then, you invite everyone and I will set up!"

"Yes! This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

"Weekend? Oh no, not the whole fucking weekend!"

"Please Karkles!"

"Oh fuck it, alright fine! Just as long as we get SOME time alone..."

"Yay! Karkies you are the best!"

She smiles and stands on her toes and pecks me gently. I smirk and pull her a little closer to me, nobody can see or hear us so it's all shit good. Her face lights up as she kisses me gently, yet passionately; and because I am a fucking gentletroll, I sit back and accept it. She pulls back and smiles again.

"I'll go and invite everyone! What should we make them bring?"

"Just a sleeping pod or something..."

"Great! Should be easy! Okay later Kar! Hehehe!"

She giggles and runs over to my computer and loads her Trollian account. I smirk and watch her work her fucking wonders. Gamzee, Eridan, Vriska and Aradia seem to be online.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] opened memo on board P4RTY 4T K4Rk4TS H3H3H3**

GC: H3LLO 3V3RYONE! K4RK4T AND 1 ARE HAV1NG 4 P4RTY! BR1NG 4 SL33P1NG POD! COM3 1N TWO HOURS!

GC: YOU B3TT3R B3 GO1NG OR YOU 4R3 4LL GO1NG TO M1SS OUT ON 4 K1CK4SS P4RTY! H3H3H3H3H3!

TC: Oh HeLl MoThErFuCkIn YeAh! I'lL bE tHeRe!

AG: Suuuuuuuure! If everyone will 8e theeeeeeeere!

CA: I wwill tell Feferi about it Tez!

AA: 0kay terezi! ill get s0llux! and nepeta! als0 equius! 0h heck i will get every0ne!

GC: T3LL 3V3RYONE OKAY! G3T JOHN 4ND TH3 K1DS TOO! 1 H4VE TO HELP K4RK4T S3T UP! S33 YOU 4LL TONIGHT!

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] closed the memo**

Okay, now that all of that is settled, we can prepare for everyone to arrive. I am getting kind of excited for this but I don't know if it's a good idea to bring Gamzee, after the last time that he got us drunk and I lost my fucking virginity to Terezi, as did she to me. I feel like such a fuckass after doing that with her.

"Okay! Everything is set in terms of guests! Let's get things ready!"

"Sure I guess..."

"Karkles? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just not all that excited-"

"Hehe! I smell lies!"

"Okay maybe this is pretty cool..."

"You can't lie to me Karkles! I am just too good at figuring you out!"

"You are also good at kissing me too..." I smirk a little and Terezi's face lights up.

"Karkles you are so cute!"

Terezi licks my blushing candy red cheeks, this calms me down a little and I smirk at her. We spend the next half an hour making food and preparing room for everyone to sleep in. Terezi and I were at first unsure of where we will sleep but we decided to sleep in the same Pod tonight to save room. Terezi has been upstairs having a shower and getting ready, I reckon I should have one too before I forget. I walk upstairs and slowly walk to my room, hoping she isn't naked. We have done 'it' twice before but I don't want her to be uncomfortable. So I knock on the door, but I hear nothing, she must be in another room changing somewhere. I walk in and strip myself down, I grab a towel and head for my bathroom. I twist the handle and step in to find, oh my Gog, a bare naked and wet Terezi in my shower... With no water running, just a slippery (and sexy) troll in my shower.

"Karkles! What are you-"

"I am so sorry Terezi! I'll leave if you want!"

"No it's fine, I'm almost done, I just have to dry my hair and I will leave! You can get in if you want!"

"Alright as long as you are comfortable with it!"

"We have done worse now haven't we?"

She jumps out of the shower and grabs her towel. I run the hot water again and close the door behind me. She dries off and uses her towel to try to dry her hair.

"Again, sorry for all of that trouble I caused you, I blame Gamzee for that!"

"I blame Gamzee too! But not you, it was actually pretty satisfying!"

"Well I would like to think so! I would like to think me fucking you was satisfactory!"

She looks at me with a sarcastic smile and shakes her head, then she giggles and smiles at me, with that charming smile of hers.

"Hey Karkles!"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do we have before everyone comes here?"

"An hour and a half, why?"

"Good! Because I think I want another shower!"

"Wait, where are you planning to take this?"

"Oh you know, we could have a sloppy make-out session in the shower until everyone gets here!"

"Well, if it's okay with you I guess..."

"Then let me in there Karkles!"

She giggles and she drops her towel on the ground. She races back to the shower and opens the shower door, practically letting herself in without hesitation that I might lose my control and fuck shit up or something. She sniffs around and smiles seductively at me. I can't help but smile back at her, this was rather a funny occasion. She leans in and kisses me without hesitation, I am probably a lot more nervous than she is! I turn her around so her back is facing the wall I pull her closer to me and passionately kiss her back. She leans on the wall and presses me up closer to her, oh fucking hell Tez don't tease!

"Hehe, you are bluuushing! And your bulge is getting biiiigger!"

"No! I'm not just, sh-shut up!"

"You can't lie to me Kar! It won't happen that easily!"

She starts getting a little rougher and I can't help but let out a little moan. Is she trying to set me off? Because good fucking job Terezi I am getting horny as fuck and I can't control it! I pull her a little closer to me and I make my lips go down to her neck. I suck on her neck gently before getting a little rougher. I press against her more and she, can sort of feel my bulge, nothing can stop me now. She starts moaning loudly and to be honest it's rather cute!

"Karkles! I need you to-"

"Sh! Tez do you hear that?"

Suddenly I hear a weird noise from downstairs, almost like yelling...

"Oh yeah MothaFuckas! Time to open this fucker up! Hey, where are those mother fuckers?"

"Karkles is that-"

We take the time to think about who that was until we realise.

"FUCK! TEZ THAT'S GAMZEE!"

"Oh Gog! He'll see me with you!"

"THAT FUCKASS CAME HERE EARLY!"

"Never mind that Kar! We have to change!"

I quickly turn the hot water off and grab a towel and dry myself off as fast as I can say fuck. Terezi dries herself off and quickly throws on a dress, it looks really sexy on her I must admit. I race out of my bathroom and back to my room. I throw on some boxers and jeans, but I still can't find my shirt, where did I put it?

"Tez! I can't find my shirt!"

"Oh my Gog! He'll think we were going to fill up buckets!"

"FUCKING DAMNIT!"

Suddenly we hear the door handle turn and Terezi races into my arms, good job Tez, he won't notice that at all!

"Mother Fuckers what up? How are we-"

He stares at us, he looks at Terezi and then at the fact that I don't have a shirt on, he smiles with the cheesiest fucking smile possible.

"Are you mother fuckers filling buckets?"

"I told you he would say that!"

"NO WE ARE NOT GAMZEE! TEREZI IS HELPING ME FIND MY SHIRT!"

"Sure you are, you guys are mother fucking perverts up in this fucker!"

"Gamzee, can you please leave us alone for a while-"

"NOT TO FILL UP BUCKETS IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE THINKING GAMZEE!"

"Just so we can get organised! Please Gamzee!"

"Oh I get it! You fuckers were filling buckets in the SHOWER! That is why your hair is wet!"

"NO! But, well..."

"Um..."

"I knew it, you perverted mother fuckers! Ah I love you guys!"

"GET DOWN STAIRS GAMZEE!"

"Okay fuckers! I'm eating your food! I brought pies for you fuckers and some for the other fuckers coming too!"

"We are not going to eat those, I lost my virginity thanks to your shit!"

"CAN YOU GO NOW FUCKASS?"

"Okay Mother Fuckers, have fun!"

He shuts the door and runs down stairs yelling like a kid on steroids and gummy worms, these kind of candy like things that resemble frozen slime that Dave brought to a guy sleepover we had before I got with Terezi.

"Let's find this shirt Karkles!"

She sniffs around the room trying to search for the lost shirt, she stops near my pod, she reaches her hand in there and pulls out a slimy sweater, it's ruined, fuck.

"Do you have a spare Karkles?"

"Well, not really, the only one I have is a singlet with the same sign on it..."

"You could look good in that, and smell sexy for me!"

"Thanks Tez, alright I'll wear it!"

"Yay! Thank you Karkles! Put it on now!"

I grab the singlet from my draw and Terezi throws the slimy sweater in the basket where I keep my dirty shit, John bought it for me, why does everyone buy me shit I don't need?

"Ready?"

"What about your hair Tez?"

"Oh it'll dry later! Let's just make sure Gamzee doesn't get bored!"

"Before we go!"

"What is i-"

I pull her closer for another kiss, in private, for the rest of the weekend we aren't alone, but for now, let's just cherish what we have left. She smiles and goes along with it, I stop and pull back so that we don't get distracted. She smiles and licks my face, obviously trying to taste the candy red that is glowing on my face.

"Come on nubby! Let's go!"

I smirk and pick her up, it would be better to carry her down there, because I am a gentletroll, unlike Gamzee who showed up too early without notice, or consideration to knock. I carry her down the stairs and when we get to the bottom I let her down. We walk into my living room to find him eating a pie, that's Gamzee for you.

"Hey fuckers!"

"Yeah, hi..."

"So fuckers! I found one of Karkat's chick flicks! Let's watch one together mother fuckers!"

"Sure I could go for a movie! What about you nubby?"

"Sure, why not?"

Terezi and I take a seat on the giant lounge, that I bought, yep, I bought it this time, nobody bought it for me, why do people spend money on me if they know I won't want it? Although the bed Jade bought was cool. We spend the next hour watching the movie and we hear the doorbell ring, I see a bunch of heads with, no horns? How did the kids get here so quickly? Terezi and Gamzee beam up with excitement as we race to the door to greet everyone, this should be fun, for once...

_FIRST HOMESTUCK STORY! :D_

_Yes, I ship Karkat and Terezi, same with John and Dave!_

_You will see a lot of that stuff here..._

_Anyway, on with the next one I go!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some reviews, wow, I got reviews...**

**Just so glad some people are taking interest! Anyway I haven't updated yet and the chapter has been sitting in a document so I decided to update, I update at least one story every week from now on!**

**So yeah, enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

**Karkat's POV**

"Guys you made it!"

"Yeah we made it! We couldn't resist a party!" John beams with excitement, Dave outs his arm around John.

"Because we can all chill and be cool dudes with each other!" They both look at each other seductively, fuckasses.

"Hello there Terezi!" Rose smiles nicely, ha, she didn't bring Kanaya? Probably working on an outfit or something.

"Hi Terezi!" Jade waved in excitement, Terezi and Jade get on real well now, for some reason they are close.

"Hey Jade, Hey Rose! You all smell excited!"

"Fuck yeah we are! Let us in sweet dudes!"

Everyone then proceeds in a series of friendly hugs and kisses on the cheek, oh but thank Gog nobody had to kiss me. That would be so fucking awkward, I could write a book or some shit. The kids are holding weird looking pods but where is the fucking slime?

"What the fuck are those?"

"Sleeping bags! You said bring one!" Everyone laughs at the fact that I still don't know what they are talking about.

"Where is the fucking slime then?"

"It's like real beds but it looks like a pod! You climb in and zip it up and you just sleep in it! "

"Oh, I get it now, thanks!"

We spend the next ten minutes talking about random fucking crap that's happening, like how Dave and John are actually homosexuals. That took me by surprise because John always denied it, oh wait a minute that must have been a clue or something, shit! After a while we hear the door knock, I see many heads with horns, let it begin I guess. I twist the handle and open the door to find all 9 invited trolls outside, with Gamzee being inside of course.

"Hey everyone!"

"Paaaaarty time!"

"Yeah!"

"Whooooo!"

Everyone comes crashing in to hug everyone and give them pimp slaps or whatever the fuck they were doing, you know, guy stuff. But everyone hugged me for some reason, queer fuckasses. Vriska was last to walk in and Terezi simply greeted her with a wave, I think they hate each other, so very much, because of what Vriska did to Terezi.

"Yeah mother fuckers! Let's open this fucking pit up!"

Everyone cheers and heads for the living room to blast music and grab food, typical. Terezi and I still haven't taken the pod downstairs so we should probably get that done.

"Tez, we need to take the pod down!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

I help her up the stairs and we head for my room. Not that she needs the help but I am a gentletroll so fuck it. I run in and grab the pod. However I feel a pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me in. Terezi just stands there holding me, is she okay?

"Terezi?"

"Can we stay up here just for a little, just a little!"

"I thought you wanted a party!"

"Yeah I do, but..."

"You okay?"

"I just want you to know whatever happens tonight, I'll still love you!" She sounds really paranoid for some reason.

"Me too Tez"

I turn around to give her a proper hug, I feel really comfortable around her, I'm glad she and I are together. I signal Terezi and she moves back downstairs. We are going to have me push the pod down the stairs and Terezi will catch it. I grab the pod and drag it to the top of the stairs, I push it down but Terezi isn't there, instead it was Aradia talking to Sollux. What the fuck? Sollux? Sollux turns around to see a giant pod falling from the stairs and the pod knocks him over and he bangs his head on the wall, various breakable objects fall on top of his head, luckily Aradia jumped out of the way. Sollux, that stupid fuckass! Where did Terezi go?

"Sollux! What the fuck you fucking idiot!"

"Oh Gog, uh..." Sollux literally just passed out, what have I done? Jegus!

"Oh no! Sollux!" Terezi comes running in with Jade and Gamzee.

"Terezi where were you?"

"Jade asked me where your other bathroom was so I helped her find it! Is he okay?"

"I don't know! Sollux!" Aradia looks really concerned, she tries to wake him up but he won't answer.

"Sorry Sollux, I fucked up real bad..."

"Yes you did Karkat!"

"Shut the fuck up Aradia!"

"Guys! Karkles didn't mean it! It was an accident! Let's take him to a shower and run the cold water on him! He might wake up!"

"Yeah! Terezi is right guys! Let's not blame someone for an accident!" Jade shouts enthusiastically, she's crazy I swear.

"Karkles? What kind of fucking name is that?"

"Shut the fuck up Gamzee and go eat a pie!"

"Ha! So it's a pet name? Oh whatever just, someone grab the mother fucker!"

Aradia and Gamzee pull him from underneath the pod, they both grab each of his hands and help him get up. Jade drags the pod into the living room and I go downstairs to help Terezi get upstairs.

"I fucked up real bad huh?"

"Don't worry! He'll be fine... I should have been there to catch it, sorry Karkles!"

"Nah it's fine, let's just wake him the fuck up!"

I pick Terezi up and carry her up the stairs, she is very light so picking her up is a breeze, and pretty fucking cute. I let Terezi down and we proceed to my bathroom. Aradia and Gamzee drag him into the crystal glass shower and run the freezing cold water. Terezi and I run in to see what progress these fuckers have made. Aradia takes off Sollux's glasses and slaps his face, hoping he would wake up from his little dream world. She tries again and again but nothing. Terezi runs in and crouches down, she stares at the knocked out Sollux in my shower and punches his face in.

"Ow... What the-"

"Sollux! Are you okay?"

"I... Uh... Gog..."

"Sollux? Man I am so sorry! The pod hit you instantly! You okay now?"

"Uh, what? Oh yeah! Yeah... Oh Gog..."

"No he's not with the program, Aradia put Sollux on the bed and keep an eye on him!"

"N-no problem! Sure, o-okay!"

Aradia starts blushing heavily, she kind of has a thing for Sollux, they aren't Matesprits yet though. She picks up Sollux and carries him over to the bed and lays him down gently.

"Will you two be okay up here?"

"Yeah! J-just f-fine!"

"A-Ara-Aradia..."

"Sollux?"

"Where... a-am I?"

"Karkat's room!"

"Did I do... s-something with... h-him?"

"NO YOU DID NOT! YOU GOT HIT BY A POD AND NOW YOU ARE INJURED!"

"But the pod shouldn't have hurt the mother fucker!" Gamzee is officially the most stupid fucking retard.

"YOU IDIOT GAMZEE! THERE WAS A VASE THERE AND HE HIT HIS HEAD ON THE VANITY THAT WAS DOWN THERE!"

"Oh! No wonder the fucker has a bump on his fucking head!" yeah no wonder Gamzee.

"Let's just leave them for a while guys!"

"Alright, come here Terezi!"

I pick her up again and she grabs on to my neck, but before I get the chance to leave I remember, that is my bed, where I sleep sometimes, they can't do naughty shit there!

"AND NO FUCKING EACH OTHER OR FILLING BUCKETS OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING GUTS OUT!"

"You are perfectly safe! We won't do that you know, we have respect!"

"I SURE HOPE YOU FUCKING DO!"

Aradia glares at me and I give her the 'I don't give a fuck' look. Terezi waves goodbye and we leave the future Matesprits to their fantasy state. I pick up my Matesprit again and carry her down. When Terezi and I get down stairs we notice that everyone else is partying hard, wait, too hard! The atmosphere was different, like the party wasn't right, it felt troublesome. We walk into our living room to find everyone has probably been drinking or some shit. John and Dave were literally making out in the corner of the kitchen like it was a gay bar. Jade and Rose were sitting with Feferi, Vriska and Nepeta watching some weird human movie that Rose borrowed from Roxy called "Spring Breakers'. It was the sluttiest looking movie I have ever seen, literally, apparently Roxy and Dirk download illegal movies a lot nowadays, why would they do that if the quality is shit anyway? But that isn't the point I am trying to make. Terezi and I just look at everyone acting like they are all on too much Faygo and Sopor Slime. It's like Gamzee was filling buckets and a whole bunch of grubs came out and matured fast, then we look to our right, we see a whole buffet of alcohol. It seems as though Rose also borrowed Roxy's cocktail mixer. Well fuck, everyone is drunk and we have to sort it all out. Suddenly someone comes from behind me and slaps my face.

"HEY MOTHER FUCKERS! LIKE THE PARTY?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU FUCK ASS?"

"WE ALL HAD PIE!"

"Karkles this is officially going to be a rough weekend!" Terezi looks really worried.

"You're telling me!"

Everyone is screaming, dancing, acting like douchebags and I am the one who has to control it? Aradia comes down stairs and looks at everyone in horror.

"What is happening here?"

"Aradia! The party has gone fucking wild!"

"To be honest it looks _kind_ of fun-"

"NO TEZ! WE PROMISED WE WOULDN'T!"

"I know but..."

"Oh come on Karkat it won't hurt, if we can't beat them we might as well join them!"

Aradia grabs two cocktails and runs back upstairs, yeah like alcohol is going to help your fantasy boyfriend recover from an injury! Gamzee just stands behind us laughing like a maniac, oh so you are proud of this Gamzee? Well look what you did! Suddenly someone grabs my face and pours something down my throat, I almost choke from the substance.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A cocktail! Enjoy the miracles fuckers!"

Gamzee runs back into the room and heads for the guys, who are too busy taking shots to even think for a minute about how stupid they look right now.

"They do look good Karkat, let's just have ONE drink!"

"Tez! I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Does it taste good?"

"Well..."

"Then come on! Let's cause some trouble for once!"

"Oh fuck it, let's do it... JUST THIS ONCE!"

"I promise only today!"

We both grab a cocktail and yell cheers. Terezi gulps the whole thing down in one go, I know this is going to be bad but oh well, live while you still can, as retarded as that sounds. I gulp the whole glass down without thinking twice about what I was going to become. Suddenly we hear the door open and Kanaya runs in.

"Guys how are-"

"Don't ask about the raging party in the back..."

"What on earth is happening? This is really strange..."

"We came back down to find it like this!"

"Came back down from doing what?"

"Sollux got hit my multiple objects and passed out, we were trying to get the pod downstairs..."

"Well it's a good thing I am used to sleeping in a bed-"

"Yeah, with Rose!" Kanaya rolls her eyes at me.

"Where is she?"

"Watching some stupid fucking sluts on T.V!"

"I see... Well, see you around Karkat! Terezi is coming with me!"

"Wait, I am?" Kanaya shouldn't get her so concerned, but with this party happening I think we should all be concerned.

"Yes, for girl time! Say goodbye to your Matesprit for a few hours! Karkat, go take shots with the guys!"

She drags Terezi away and Terezi waves nervously. I hope she doesn't drink too much like the last time. Terezi is prone to alcohol, she can get drunk very easily unfortunately. I shrug it off and walk to find the guys. I see they brought shot glasses, oh boy that's a good way to act like an idiot for the rest of the night. I walk over hesitantly and they all shout out a bunch of hey and yeah from everyone.

"Karkat I, ha ha, so good to see you showed up!" Equius said with the most drunk expression on his face, I was starting to worry now.

"I live here you fucking moron! How much have you had to drink?"

"Probably eight shots now!"

"Oh Gog! Equius! You will be throwing up in minutes!"

"Cheer up Karkat, or should we say, Kaaaarkles?" Gamzee poked me with a stupid look on his face. Then everyone starting wooing and whistling, fuck you Gamzee.

"Okay Kar! Take a hit!" Eridan shouted with pure enthusiasm, he must be as drunk as a redneck. Dave taught me that phrase.

"Um... Sure why not?"

I grabbed a shot that was filled to the top with Vodka, it was apparently very strong so I had to be careful not to drink too much, well, I guess here goes nothing. I quickly gulp it down in seconds and everyone cheers, I haven't done a shot so quickly before, usually I am too much of a fucking chicken after the incident at Gamzee's. We then proceed in doing various drinking challenges and games, if I remember correctly, I had taken over ten shots by the time the games ended, the most drunk I have been. Terezi was just as bad, she had five of Rose's cocktails. But if anything, the most drunk was definitely Tavros, he was smashed, fifteen shots I think it was or some shit. When spent a while dancing and acting like complete fucking morons to some of Dave's cool music but by then I left and then I had gone to find Terezi. I found Terezi on the couch still watching the movie, but my vision was a little blurry. She looked up at me and smiled with not her sweet smile, but her drunk and stupid smile, meaning trouble was on the way.

"Kaaarkles! How are yoooouu?"

I think it went along the lines of pretty fucking good and then some more drunk babble and shit. It's sort of a blur now but oh well.

"OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S PLAY AN GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE!"

Everyone started cheering like absolute fucking retards and we all decided to take a seat around the rug. Rose grabbed one of the vodka bottles and prepared space for the game. Terezi was on my left and John on my right (Who was staring into Dave's eyes, what was that about not being a homosexual John?).

"Hold up gang! Before we begin let's invent a new rule!"

"And what would that rule be Rosie!" Said Jade with excitement. I think Jade was the most sober out of everyone. But I know from experience that whatever comes from spin the bottle is always going to be bad.

_Well then, I just got everyone drunk, oh what to do?_

_Well then, you should know by now that I am not a Sollux and Feferi shipper, I am an Aradia and Sollux shipper!_

_If you didn't catch that, go back and read again please! ^ w ^_

_If you actually read this shit, thanks! :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Karkat's POV (Let's just say that most of this fiction is Karkat's POV)**

So it took a while before Rose could actually tell us what the rule was because many drunk idiots couldn't stop interrupting her, anyway she ended up telling us in the end so it was all good.

"If you don't tell a truth, you have to play a game of 'Pocky' with the person on your left! But if you don't do a dare, you have to kiss the person on your right for five minutes!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"HAAAA! THIS WILL BE FUUUUUN!"

"Honk! This could be interesting!"

"That is the most sober thing you have said all night Gamzee" Coming from you Vriska, how many was it again? Five drinks was it?

"I AM TOTALLY SURE SPINACH IS A FRUIT NEPETA!" Tavros was definitely fucked.

"Nepeta asks Tavros to be quiet or she will claw his face off!"

"SHUT UP! LET'S JUST FUCKING PLAY ALREADY!" I was already getting impatient.

Rose nods and takes a seat next to Kanaya and Jade with the empty vodka bottle already placed in the middle. We debate for a few minutes as to who spins first, Gamzee decided to spin but there is no way I was going to let that happen, so I offered to do it. I spun it around until the bottle stop, facing in the direction of Kanaya.

"Well Kanaya, Truth or Dare?"

"I guess, Truth!"

"Have you and Rose ever committed a sexual act? And if so, where?"

Everyone started an outburst of laughter, that was probably the best truth I have ever come up with, I was pretty proud of myself, so was Terezi. Rose looked at me with a creepy death stare and Kanaya shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we haven't done anything related to the act of sex but..."

"But?"

"No! I refuse to say anything! That is invading my privacy!"

"It won't be private for much longer!"

"Well you better say something or you have to play Pocky with Vriska!"

Vriska looked at Kanaya with a look that defined 'If you touch me I will kill you or Rose' so Kanaya had no choice really.

"Okay, we did do something at Roses' Place-"

"Oh shit here it comes!"

"We, um... We kind of engaged in romantic intimacy, in Jasper's memorial..."

Everyone looked at them both speechless, before bursting out laughing like the great friends we are. Terezi just sat there with her jaw open and I was just plain fucking confused. John and Dave couldn't even breathe. Kanaya was really embarrassed too.

"OKAY! YOU HAVE ALL HAD YOUR LAUGH NOW LET'S MOVE ON!" Rose shouted in pure anger, and embarrassment.

Kanaya grabbed the Vodka bottle and twisted it around until it spun uncontrollably. The bottle then stopped in John's direction, shit John if you screw this up I will kill you.

"So John! Truth or dare?"

"Um, Dare!" Yes! John, I have faith in you now! For the first time ever...

"I dare you to watch Dave take his shirt off, if you blush you have to make out with him!"

I was so glad to not be in his position, that would be embarrassing. Everyone was laughing for a good few minutes before Dave chuckled and stood up in the middle. John had to stand up too so that everyone got a good view of the priceless expression he was going to pull. Dave slowly lifted his shirt up revealing his bare chest and threw the shirt on the ground. John wasn't blushing, but he did look aroused. Dave winked at him and kept seductively looking at him, without hesitation John immediately started going bright red before he gave in. Everyone was laughing and trying to keep a straight face but it was too difficult. John then started laughing a little, he was really embarrassed I could tell, he's such a little pussy. Dave then walked towards him and grabbed the back of his head, slowly pulling him closer.

"Dave this is so wrong!"

"We do this all the time don't we?" By now I am pretty sure everyone was close to wetting themselves.

"Yeah, but everyone is watching!"

"I hope they get a good view then!"

Dave then pulled him close enough for their lips to touch one another lightly. Everyone probably did wet themselves at the sight of this, it was rather amusing to watch these idiots be the homosexuals they are trying to cover up. Terezi practically fell on me from laughing too hard, and because I was just laughing at their stupid homosexuality I didn't really notice it. You could say they were getting really intimate. Dave practically shoved his tongue into his mouth and played around with John, teasing him. Dave then pulled away and smirked at him.

"Did that amuse you John?"

"I don't know what I felt but it was pretty damn good..." I think that is the alcohol talking John. John is usually never like this.

"I bet it was John, you seemed to enjoy that!" John and Dave then sat back down in their spots and buried their faces into their laps. Everyone was still laughing, we are such good friends. We spent the rest of the hour playing the game and daring each other many various and strange dares. Tavros had to be wheeled off the roof and Vriska had to catch him, Equius had to give Nepeta what humans call a 'Piggy Back' and Feferi and Equius had to lick each others horns, everything we did had to involve feelings from the red quadrant. The truths were no better. Gamzee admitted to have kissed Tavros once (which was amusing) and Jade admitted to having liked Dave once. Boy was that awkward, but Dave did her a favour and kissed her once, John wasn't mad either, in fact he was amused and he thought it was nice of Dave to do so. He has much to learn. We played until it was the last turn, and it was my go this time.

"So Karkat! Truth or Dare?" Vriska decided to ask me this one.

"I'll take the truth, I am not doing any of these fucked up and shitty dares..."

"Okay! Karkat, where were you and Terezi after Gamzee's party? And what did you do that night? Give us details!"

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh holy shit fuck. I was not looking forward to this one, Terezi and I wanted that to be kept private, and honestly that is really private. the only one in this room who actually knows about that night was Gamzee. Because we were the ones who yelled at him. Everyone else thinks Terezi and I are virgins. Terezi buried her face in her knees and was starting to get a little panicky.

"Guys! I normally do this without any fucking hesitation but that is really private! I am not going to embarrass my Matesprit like that!"

"Karkles it's okay... Just tell them where we were..."

"No Terezi, they don't have to know what we did..."

"Just tell them where we were, nothing else..." She seemed kind of upset, fucking hell Vriska! Nasty shit is going to happen I can tell.

"Alright, we went to my house and we slept there together..." Everyone was wooing and whistling, I think they took the hint.

"Well Karkat, what did you do?" Vriska asked with pure curiosity, which would most likely get the best of her.

"I already said I wasn't going to fucking answer that!"

"Well that was the rest of the truth and you better go along with it!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Well then someone better get a pocky stick ready!"

"Fine with me!" I was rather pissed off. I only remember this scene out of them all, without a blur. This was because of the trouble it caused Terezi and I.

"Get a camera too! We are taking pictures!"

"VRISKA! NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Then get talking Karkat!" Vriska was looking with a smug expression on her face, she's pretty bitchy when she's drunk.

"NO! I WOULD RATHER CARRY A BUCKET AROUND TOWN WITH ME THEN TO EMBARRASS TEREZI!"

Terezi looked at me with a surprised expression and smiled at me. I don't exactly plan on losing her. She's a keeper.

"Alright then! Will I get you two a bucket? You might need it AGAIN after this! Get that everyone? Did you write that down?" Everyone looked a little shocked.

"OH FUKCING BITE ME VRISKA!" I felt really embarrassed, Vriska had to be such a fucking bitch didn't she?

"No way! Now get that pocky stick ready!"

Jade handed me a Pocky stick and I put the stick against my lips, eventually I grabbed it with my teeth. I leaned down so that Terezi would be able to smell the Pocky stick and find her way to it. I could feel her lips lightly touch the stick nervously.

"Okay guys! ready?"

"Mhm!" Terezi mumbled.

"Then... GO!"

I slowly moved my lips and glided my teeth down the stick until I was very close to Terezi's teal lips. She looked really embarrassed but she also seemed to be enjoying herself. Our lips eventually connected with each other and were fighting for dominance. I could feel that the pocky stick broke. I tried to work out who broke it, it was Terezi in the end. Oh, I won. Fucking fantastic. Terezi pulled back and blushed brightly, however it was not in embarrassment this time, it was instead because she was aroused.

"Aw! That was really cute guys! I got some good nice snaps here toooo!"

"I lost! No!"

"Well now we know who was dominant in bed-" I turned around and gave Dave a glare.

"BITE. ME. DAVE!"

"Just saying dude, it's obvious now! It totally happened... Let's write it in the books everyone! Pyrope and Vandas got freaky-"

"WELL SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT HOW YOU USE YOUR LUBE DAVE? SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT _YOUR_ LOVE GAMES?"

Laughter soon followed, considering we all know what happens after John and Dave admitted they apparently 'do this all the time' when Dave removed his shirt. Well we all know why now. Dave smirked and we all just decided to end the game there. We spent a little while just chilling and dancing around the house. Terezi and I just sat on the couch and watched everyone make a fool of themselves.

"Kaaarkles! Let's go see Araaadiaaa!"

"Ha! Probably filling up the fucking buckets!"

"Let's go check on them anyway! Don't be a nubby bitch!"

"UGH! Fine let's go!"

It took us a while to get off the couch but we eventually made it to the stairs without falling down from exhaustion. I had enough strength to pick her up though. Saves her from having to walk. When we got up we headed straight for my room. We stopped and decided to listen through the door to tell if they were doing anything bad. It all sounded normal so we just carried on and walked in on them. Well. I wouldn't say it's bad, but it's not pretty.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY BED!"

"Well we need it Karkat!"

"NO! THERE WILL BE NO FILLING BUCKETS IN HERE!"

"We aren't filling buckets!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR CLOTHES ARE GONE!"

"Well we still have underwear on!"

"That doesn't make a difference guys! If you want to do that, do it on the floor at least!"

"TEREZI!"

"Just a suggestion! Don't be so nubby!"

"WELL FINE, GET OFF THE BED THEN! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE INJURED SOLLUX!"

"I am..."

"Well, then go to sleep!"

"Fuck that shit, I have a Matesprit to attend to! So fuck off..."

"WHAT? YOU BECAME MATESPRITS? AND DON'T TELL ME TO FUCK OFF! THIS IS MY HIVE! THESE ARE MY RULES-"

"Yeah we get it, can you please leave!"

"FUCK THAT! YOU NEED TO SLEEP!"

"Whatever, just let us go for five more minutes!"

"I HAVE GIVEN UP! YOU ARE LITERALLY THE MOST FUCKING ANNOYING MATESPRITS EVER!"

"Come on Karkles, let's leave them be..."

"BUT! TEZ!"

"Come on now!"

"ALRIGHT FINE! Let's go then..."

I pick her up again and head downstairs, but on the way out I make it very obvious that if I find stains, they will be in an enormous amount of trouble for fucking shit up. When we get downstairs, everyone is still partying hard, this time it's more, drunk partying. It was bad before, but now it's seriously bad. I think Gamzee has made everyone just as bad as he is. But Gamzee seemed to be the most chill about it. He wasn't sober, but he made himself look like it with everyone else in the room. It wasn't long before Terezi and I joined in and it was all hectic. I remember vaguely as to what happened on the first night, I do remember a lot of vomiting. Terezi was vomiting worse than I was. I remember being in the bathroom with her while it was happening and it wasn't pretty. The last thing I remember from the first night was Sollux and Aradia coming downstairs for a few minutes before eventually the drinks took over them too. My mind went blank and the next morning was going to be a long day. Everyone was drunk and it was around, probably four in the morning before everyone went and did their own thing. Needless to say, it was all horrible, so fucking horrible.

_What did they do? 3:_

_Dun dun duuuuun! :D_

_Well I decided to end it at the fact that Karkat's mind went completely blank and the party was horrific._

_But that was because in the next chapter everyone was going to find out what they did that night._

_I am very excited to write it too!_

_Anyway, I hope this was good!~_


End file.
